Spectrometers are a type of non-destructive detection instruments, and are typically used in applications of identification of composition and characteristics of substances. A beam of light is projected onto a substance and, due to the principle of reflection of light and the reflection, absorption or penetration of light by the substance's compositional structure of different wavelengths, a spectrometer shows corresponding spectrum after receiving the reflected light from the substance. As different substances show different characteristics of the spectrum, the composition and characteristics of a substance can thus be identified.
To achieve the aforementioned effect, the positioning of various components of the spectrometer needs to be precise. If any component is shifted, rotated or damaged, performance of the spectrometer would be affected. Therefore, a goal of the industry is to provide a technique to precisely and rapidly dispose the various components of a spectrometer at respective positions.